Such tensioning rail arrangements with chain tensioners acting thereon are known especially for timing chain drives in internal combustion engines. The pivotable fastening means provided in the case of the tensioning rails are either an eyelet or a bushing pivotably supported on a pivot pin of the engine casing and chain housing, respectively, or the tensioning rail itself is provided with a pivot pin which is received in a suitable bearing reception means on the engine. The tensioning effect can be adjusted in dependence upon the distance from the thus given pivot axis and the selection of the tensioning means, especially a chain tensioner (which is in many cases connected to the hydraulic circuit of the engine). In view of the fact that the forces acting on the pressure-application region of the tensioning device are comparatively strong and in view of the fact that relative movements (slide-induced load) between the tensioning device and the tensioning rail occur in the case of many structural designs, specially implemented pressure-application regions are normally provided whose structural design is specially adapted to the pressure-application circumstances entailed by the tensioning device. In many cases, these pressure-application regions are implemented as reinforced areas and/or provided with lateral guide means for the tensioning device. A great variety of different structural designs can be chosen for the tensioning rail. The prior art discloses integral structures as well as multi-component structures. Recently, tensioning rails comprising a stable carrier structure and a specially designed slideway lining have gained more and more acceptance. This slideway lining is then pressed against the endless drive element, especially a chain, and is normally adapted to be replaced for reasons of wear. The prior art also discloses a great variety of materials or combinations of materials which can be used for the purpose in question. Also as far as the tensioning device is concerned, a large selection of differently designed structures is available. In most cases, the tensioning devices are provided with a spring-loaded tensioning piston which co-operates also with a pressure chamber communicating with the hydraulic circuit of the engine. For reasons of production engineering, attempts are frequently made to cut expenses, especially in the field of automotive engineering; in many cases, even minor advantages have a very positive effect, in view of the high numbers of pieces to be expected.